Talk:Story : The day wears on
Danger, Danger! Things could get akward here. Marcus is feeling like Eirlys and Longinus need to be warned of what's going down, and the only way he knows of to do that is to tell them. Which means heading out after them on the road. They are, what, 1/2 day's ride ahead at this point? Maybe 10 or so miles? I think Marcus knows the proposed route, and with 7 League Stride, he should be able to catch up to them fairly quickly. What havoc, if any, will that play with the Hockstow Forest thread -- which I'm purposely not following at this point, btw. --JBforMarcus 15:07, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :An alternative could be that he knows that they are intending to meet up at the cottage on the Mynd in a few days time, which is much easier to find, and he could leave a message there in advance of their return. After all, the forest is remote, so he may think the Bishop's men are less likely to find them there. --OldNick 15:22, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::That is probably a better option. --Corbonjnl 23:48, 25 July 2006 (UTC) =Who's where, when?= clarifying -- you'd like one or both of us to ... meet at the ruined cottage? That's the main thread? As far as what to do from here. If I'm supposed to meet the gang at the old stone cottage day after tomorrow, then Diarmait and I can spend tomorrow looking at the cottage and the Potter's Field. I don't think we have anything else here, unless Warren has something he wants to talk about. '' : Huzzah! Glad to see you posing JB. We were worried you had vanished. From what I understand, the times in the other threads have passed faster than for yours - due to less happening, more posting, skipping days or some combination of the lot. As such, we need Marcus in the cottage thread - or whatever follows on from there, to help continue the action, and preferably Longinus as well, though he may be IC delayed I gather. I think James would like to continue to fill this thread in retroactively. --Perikles 14:55, 7 August 2006 (UTC) I'm prefectly happy to jump forward then. I think Warren and Diarmait will be left behind in the town, though, since Marcus will want to travel via spell and he can't take passengers ... yet. --JBforMarcus 15:41, 8 August 2006 (UTC) =I'm just a Gigalo= Warren will hang behind for the next couple days at least, and continue to gather information about the area, area lore, and local politics from the young ladies he can woo. James, if you'd email or IM me whatever he is able gather, I'd appreciate it. Also, he'll start poking around for information on anyone (perferably a local castle, but as far away as the Bishop's Castle or Lydbury) for a position as a tutor. The idea is to get gainful empoloyment, but in as beneficial a position as possible as far as gathering information. I'm looking towards setting Warren up as a "fixer", a gatherer of information that can then be sold or used to his benefit. =Comments moved here from the article proper= looked in the setting section for Caracterus's Fort and didn't see anything. Is there more data about it? --[[User:JBforMarcus|JBforMarcus] 12:28, 7 August 2006 (UTC)] [Check out Caer Caradoc, upon which it is sat. There are legends about the old fort.--James 19:03, 8 August 2006 (UTC)] The Potters field lies at the point where a road to Bishop's Castle joins Watling Street, at the end of the vale, or a little below that. As you can use the road to go almost the whole way there, and can probably, somehow, procure horses if you don't have them already, it should be possible to do it in a day - barring accidents.